Unexpected Threats
by PeggsterLover
Summary: There are some threats that not even the most skilled agent, the most talented analyst or the most intelligent technician can prevent. Just a bit of mother hen!team fluff. Not to be taken too seriously. Rated for some language


_Ok, so this one randomly came to me the other night. It's short and probably not very good but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _

_Still don't own them. _

_Have fun!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ethan Hunt's team of elite IMF agents have faced it all. Gunfights, car chases, potential nuclear war… None of them ever came out unscathed, be it a gunshot wound or nastily scarred fingertips. However, these things were usual. They were the normal way of life. That was just how IMF agents lived their life. Day to day, they faced new dangers; new generations of evil that strived to do their worst. And day to day, they were able to fight it with their skill and knowledge.

Yet, there were threats that even the most skilled agent, the most talented analyst or the most intelligent technician couldn't prevent or fight. These threats came in all shapes and sizes, leaving them almost impossible to avoid. If anyone ever said the missions the team tackled were impossible, well they clearly hadn't dealt with what they were about to face.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey, Brandt, catch!" Benji launched the beer bottle across the balcony and the analyst had barely enough time to react. He managed to catch the icy cold glass in his hands and he let out a sigh of relief; the coolness of the vapour on the side of the bottle was a nice change to the heat of the sun beating down on their faces. Benji let himself flop back onto the chair on the other side of the table as he and Brandt sipped their drinks. Ethan and Jane were still down by the pool while the two men spent some time lapping up their view of the ocean. They had some time off and had decided to travel down to the western coast of Australia to relax. Taking his beer in his left hand, Benji rested his right arm on the little glass table that sat in the middle of them.

"Not bad, huh?" he smiled at the analyst.

"Damn straight." Brandt grinned, lifting his beer bottle in the air. Benji reached out his and tapped it against the glass in Brandt's hand.

"I could get used to this." Benji shuffled down in his chair slightly as he let out a contented sigh. He lifted the bottle to his lips once more, however spat out the drink when he felt a sharp pain on his right forearm. "What the…" glancing down, he saw a black spider about the size of a coin running away from his bare forearm, where the skin was bleeding slightly.

"What?" Brandt asked, bringing his gaze to the tech's arm. "What happened?"

"Son of a bitch spider bit me." They watched the creature scuttle off up the wall and over the edge of the balcony.

"You alright?" Brandt looked up to Benji's pained yet remarkably calm face.

"Yeah, fine. Just gonna go get a tissue." Gripping his bottle tighter in his hand, he stood and walked inside. Brandt heard the sliding door shut and let out another breath. If spider bites was all they had to worry about, he was pretty certain he would second Benji's thoughts. After a few moments of silence, he heard a noise from inside. It sounded suspiciously like glass smashing.

"Benj?" he turned and stood up, walking towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Benji standing in the kitchen his hands gripping the counter like it was his lifeline. Next to him, the beer bottle was smashed on the tiles and he noticed that the tech's eyes were squeezed shut. He rushed over to his friend's side and placed a reassuring hand on his back. "Benji? What is it?"

"M'fine…" He spoke as if it hurt him to do so, causing Brandt to worry. "Honestly." Benji tried to brush his friend away with his right arm, however when Brandt caught the appendage in his firm grip, the technician whipped his head up. The analyst was studying the rapidly swelling bite mark on Benji's forearm and he glanced up at his friend.

"You are so not fine." Brandt raised his eyebrows at Benji who reluctantly nodded. "Come on, let's sit you down." Grasping Benji by the shoulders, he began to lead him across to the sofa however halfway there, the tech's legs gave out slightly, causing him to stumble. Just as Brandt was catching him, the door opened.

"Brandt?" Ethan asked, throwing his towel over his shoulder. "What's going on?" He looked down at the pair who were trying to make their way back to the upright position.

"Benji got bitten by something." Brandt explained as he finally got the Brit onto the couch. As the door was shutting, Jane slipped through the gap, adjusting the hem of her sundress when she stopped next to Ethan.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately concerned that Benji was now lying on the couch, sweating horribly while their fellow agents fussed over him.

"Fucking spider…" the tech managed to get out as a wet cloth was gently placed on his forehead. Ethan stood up and turned to Brandt.

"I'll call a doctor. Stay with him." Brandt nodded and Ethan made his way to the bedroom to grab his phone. Jane was just about to sit near to Benji when he suddenly sat bolt upright and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong, Benji?" Brandt asked, his heart rate increasing as the tech bolted for the bathroom. The two agents winced at the sounds drifting through from the toilet.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

An hour and a half later, the doctor had left and Benji was curled up on the sofa again, bucket just within reach. Jane perched herself on the edge of the couch next to Benji's stomach, gently running her hand over his hair as he slept. The sweating was still persisting but it had died down somewhat and the nausea was slowing too. Brandt glanced down to the bandage wrapped around the tech's forearm and sighed, hoping that their friend wasn't in too much pain.

"Typical." Brandt turned at Ethan's voice, noting the irritated look on their leader's face.

"What?" Brandt asked. "That Benji got bitten by a venomous spider? Somehow I don't think that's very typical, even for Mr 'Trouble Knows Exactly Where to Find Me'."

"No. That's not what I meant." Ethan smirked.

"What then?" Brandt cocked his head to the side and noticed the look on Ethan's face.

"The only impossible thing involved in this job is having a peaceful vacation."

Brandt smiled and nodded, holding back a laugh so as not to wake Benji.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Well there you go. Hope you liked it. I know that ending was lame but it's almost 2am so whatever lol. The spider that I used for the story was a black house spider. They are venomous but not fatal. Ironic really that I hadn't seen a spider for months and then not long after starting this fic, a huge one turned up on my doorstep. Literally. And if you don't believe me, search for a huntsman spider on google images :P_

_Much love x_


End file.
